dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kiren
Don't edit unless allowed ''Kiren '' (キレーン Kirēn), called Kjiren in the Viz English manga, is the immensely powerful result of the fusion between Jiren and Kanba by the use of the Potara Earrings. Appearance Potara Earing Counterpart Fusion Dance Counterpart Powers and Abilities Powers * Saiyan Physiology: due to being half saiyan, Kiren has a host of unique abilities.1 :* Astral Projection: Through the use of his Soul-Self, Kiren can project her consciousness for therapeutic purposes (to aid in his own meditation, or to help calm an agitated ally), or for offensive attacks, rendering her enemies unconscious. ::* Soul-Self: Kiren can manifest his "Soul-Self" through astral projection. It normally takes the form of either his human shape or a giant ape. :* Darkness Manipulation: Kiren can generate darkness from himself and project it forward to attack his enemies. This darkness normally takes the form of a giant ape.1 :* Empathy: Kiren can sense the feelings of others with no filter. He constantly feels all the emotions of others and must learn to control them or they will overwhelm him.1 ::* Emotion Negation: He can also use his empathic abilities to steal emotions from others, rendering them emotionally "numb". ::* Empathic Healing: He can absorb the pain of injured people to ease their suffering, and induce rapid healing. This cannot be done for major injuries. :* Chronokinesis: Using his soul-self in conjunction with his demonic abilities he can force himself through the time-stream and even bring passengers.2 :* Teleportation :* Magic :* Flight Forms and power ups Due to half of himself being jiren he can do all of jirens moves and techniques even being able to unlock some of his forms Full Power When channeling the full force of his power, Jiren's aura takes on a texture similar to that of fire and an additional layer, appearing as if he is literally burning with a double aura. When powered up, Jiren can take down Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken Goku, Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka Vegeta, and Android 17 at the same time. He was able to easily overpower Golden Frieza, and even also outmatch Goku's third usage of Ultra Instinct -Sign-. However, against Ultra Instinct Goku, Jiren was outclassed by Goku's newfound power. This state of Jiren is playable in Dragon Ball Heroes starting from Universe Mission 1, referred to as "Full Power" Jiren. Hidden Power Awakened As Ultra Instinct Goku continued to overwhelm Full Power Jiren and defeat became apparent for him, Jiren's disdain for it, from the memories of his past trauma, let him unlock a deeper threshold of latent power. Breaking well beyond his previous limits, Jiren unleashed a newfound power so intense, the very release of it caused the top portion of his Pride Trooper uniform to be blasted off, and set his surroundings ablaze with fiery ki. He gains slight increase in muscle mass, as well as a red sparkling aura similar to Goku's Ultra Instinct form or Vegeta's Super Saiyan God SS・Shinka form. In this state, Jiren was capable of going toe-to-toe with Ultra Instinct Goku, gaining enough power to bypass the instantaneous defense impulse of Ultra Instinct and even initially overwhelming Goku in raw power. Even when Goku stood up to fight even after blasted down by a strengthened Power Impact, Jiren was still able to compete against Goku, although he was eventually overwhelmed, due to Goku becoming more powerful from his friends' faith in him. While he was still able to fend off Goku after Goku got angry, his newfound strength soon proved to be outclassed when he was savagely attacked by Goku, after he attacked his friends in the stands. When he was greatly wounded by Android 17 in the waning moments of the tournament and nearly submitted, Jiren received words of encouragement from Toppo, allowing him to overcome the trauma of his past and regain his hidden power as result. However, even then, his strength was still overpowered by combined assault of Goku and Frieza, whom defeated him with the very last of their power. Category:Fusions Category:Saiyan Fusions Category:Ijordan04